


Barry Allen and the near future

by BarryXAllen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: The Future, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryXAllen/pseuds/BarryXAllen
Summary: After Crisis and bloodwork... On a summer's day, Barry takes a walk and enters the timevault, he discovers something life-changing and something he could've never predicted.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Team Flash, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Bloodwork and Crisis but ignores the MirrorMaster ark, for now at least, I'll see how this is received, please leave feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Crisis and bloodwork, It's currently the 31st July 2021 (in the story). On a summer's day, the team decides to have a movie marathon and while setting it up, Barry takes a walk and enters the timevault, he discovers something he could've never predicted.

My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I’m an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my friend at S.T.A.R Labs, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me.

It's a quiet Saturday morning, nothing really happens on Saturdays so the team likes to hang out at star labs, today Cisco decided that during their weekly hangout, they should have a little in-house cinema marathon, everyone agreed instantly as they loved having these and during the recent mess with Crisis and blood work, they could all use a break.  
They set up the cinema room in the bunker and they had a sound issue so Cisco was going over it, during that Barry decided he was going to go for a walk and that's exactly what he did, a quick walk to clear his mind. While coming back Barry goes to the timevault and opens the newspaper for fun to check what it changed to after crisis and shockingly discovers something he could've never predicted. A newspaper from the 1st November, 2021 pops up with the headline "CCPD HEAD CSI BARRY ALLEN MURDERED IN HIS HOME LAST NIGHT" The news doesn't fully hit him yet as he continues reading and finds Iris West-Allen and his children listed as witnesses. Then it gives a tearful statement from Iris. He stares at the newspaper as the news finally hits him and his heart feels like it's being torn into 2. His feeling doesn't come from the fear of his death, it comes from the fact that his family is listed as witnesses as that means they watched his life drain from his body and the fact that he's leaving Iris as a widow and his children fatherless..  
He exits the timevault and starts walking down the hallway, feeling his legs weaken below him and his head spin, he leans onto the wall for support, taking a deep breath to try to regain his balance. He instantly decides that telling the team would be the worst possible decision, looking at his reaction he could just imagine how the people who love him most, the people who love him more than he loves himself would react to this. He digs deep and takes another deep breath as he walks into the cortex. He puts on his usual smile and joyful swagger, shining the light of hope and love into everybody's eyes as he wraps his arm around Iris' waist, coming to a stop right next to her  
I: Hey Bar, you okay?  
B: Of course I am, how could I not be when I have such a beautiful wife?  
C.R: Jeez get a room already  
B: *rolls his eyes*  
H.R: I ship it, totally in love with this thing *pointing his drumsticks at Iris and then Barry*  
I: *chuckles* Well as much as I'd love to stay here with my "Beautiful" Husband, I really need to get to work babe.  
B: *nods in agreement as he looks into her eyes* quick kiss for the road?  
I: *leans in and drops a peck on his lips* For my favorite speedster  
B: *smiles widely*  
I: *walks out with a smile* see you, babe,  
B: *keep smiling as he watches her leave*  
C.R: Dude you okay?  
B: *with the smile stapled to his face* Hmm... of course I am, why wouldn't I be?  
C.S: Well if I were to guess... that smile that you can't get off your face?  
H.R: Oh oh oh I know!  
*everyone turns to him*  
H.R: He got laid  
B: *laughs a bit too hard* He's totally right... 110%  
*Now everyone turns to him*  
C.R: But your "beautiful wife" was in here the whole time, who laid you?  
B: *suddenly realizes the flaw in his excuse as the smile wipes off his face* Yeah that was a terrible excuse, I'm just.... You know dealing with a few things and I wanted to keep looking positive  
*everyone nods in agreement as, coincidently, this is the time of year that Barry's dad died*  
B: Well, sorry to kill the mood... Cisco how's the sound problem going?  
C.R: Actually, It's fully fixed.  
H.R: Heck yeah, I'm so glad to be back  
*everyone suddenly turns to him again*  
C.S: Are we all going to ignore that H.R, the guy that got stabbed through the heart by Savitar, is standing right there?  
*Both Barry and Cisco shrug*  
B: We're glad you're back too H.R.  
C.R: So Barry did you end up getting those snacks?  
B: *whooshes out in a second and comes back*  
C.R: We really need some paperweights *watching all the paper on the table fly into the air*  
B: I set everything up in the bunker, nice addition with those seats, they're like beanbag chairs but... not?  
C.R: Custom made by yours truly, a nanotech tri polymer composite that expands when it reacts with oxygen, which of course it does.  
H.R: try what?  
B: *shakes his head* Basically giant comfy beds that adjust to the way you're sitting to give you maximum comfort.  
H.R: Thank you B.A, saving lives every day, as the flash and as Barry Allen  
B: *laughs softly* Come on gang, let's go  
*everyone walks out with him, talking inaudibly and laughing*

All the while Barry's mind races back to the fact that his death is right around the corner.


	2. Sinking into the reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally hits Barry that he's going to die and it begins to have an effect on him  
> (Bit of a longer chapter than the last, I think, I hope you still enjoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the script-like style of the previous chapter, I'll attempt to change that going forward

The elevator stopped and the doors opened as the team, consisting of Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, and H.R, stepped out into the bunker. Barry was too caught up in what he saw in the timevault to question anything else. Caitlin however was very interested in H.R sudden reappearance  
"So H.R, as I am clearly the only one that cares, how are you back?" She questioned as she turned herself to face him.  
"Well... I remember getting stabbed through the heart by that jerk Savitar and then there was darkness, and then, out of nowhere, I woke up in the star labs lounge."  
Barry turns to him after helping Cisco get the screen up and running. "You knew about the lounge? But you "died" way before we found out about that place."  
H.R looks at him and shoots back "Well B.A, I guess I'm just a lot faster at finding things out, so much for being the fastest man alive" He does so with a smirk.  
Barry could do nothing but roll his eyes as he started to walk back to the big screen with Caitlin and H.R following closely behind him.  
A few hours of their Star Wars movie marathon pass and the third movie comes to an end as Cisco starts talking to Barry "That has to be the best one right? Why am I even asking? Of course, it is."  
To Barry, it sounded like nothing more than indistinctive mumbling, the only thing his mind can focus on being the timer on his life. After a little nudge and hand waving from Cisco, he finally regains his focus.  
"Dude! What's up with you today?" Cisco exclaims.  
Barry shakes his head quickly "Nothing, sorry just thinking about the kids you know"  
Cisco replies "Dude, Barry Allen becoming a father, never thought I'd see the day... Well of course we'd have to ignore the fact that we already met Nora" He scratches the back of his head.  
Barry smiles softly at the thought of the woman that his daughter will grow into  
Cisco quickly adds "However, we have not met your second daughter sooo I guess there are still some surprises"  
Barry nods as the thought of his death circles back around to the front of his mind. "Listen Cisco, we're running low on ice cream, I'm just going to run out and get some. Be back in a you know what."  
Cisco can't even break a smile before Barry runs out. The only thing he can do now is shake his head at the fact that his hair gets ruined every time his speedster friend does that.

Barry goes for a long run, well long for him at least, he takes a few long flash time hours to enjoy his life and take in the fact that he only has 3 months before his death. He decides to spend these months as close to his wife and his friends as possible, leaving them with the best and happiest memories of him. He finishes his 3rd ice cream and runs to Iris' office at the Citizen, arriving only a few real-life seconds after he left star labs.  
He runs into her office slowly not to make a Windrush, phasing so quick, he's invisible to make sure that Iris doesn't have a visitor that could suddenly find out his identity. He sees her working away at her desk as he stops vibrating, suddenly appearing.  
Iris jumps as she looks up, she lets out a scream "OH MY GOD BARRY"  
Barry can't help but laugh as he puts the bag of big belly burger on her desk "Sorry sorry, I just had to make sure nobody else was here when I ran in"  
Iris was not amused "You could've just used the door like a normal person!!!"  
Barry pouted for a second and smiled cutely "Sowwy?"  
Iris softened Imideitely and walked up to him "You're lucky you're so cute... and that you brought food"  
Barry chuckled as he put his arms around her waist with a huge smile. "Just wanted to surprise the love of my life for once!"  
Iris replied, "Well you so much, I love it!" Dropping a soft kiss on his nose right after.  
They ate together, chatted, hung out, and laughed a lot throughout the entire afternoon, ignoring their work and their friends before going home in the evening. Barry got a text from Cisco but with Barry's reply about his afternoon activities, Cisco was completely understanding.  
That night Barry and Iris made love right before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
That was the night the nightmares started.


	3. The Nightmares Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty obvious from the title, pretty short chapter but I didn't really want to make you read ten thousand words about Barry having sleeping problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten through private DMs on Instagram, you guys really helped me.

It was a seemingly peaceful night... only at 4:30 in the morning did that change.

A loud screaming woke Iris and when she fully regained conscience, she realized that her husband was the source of the screams. She instantly started shouting, "Barry, Babe!" She shook his built shoulder and kept trying to wake him "Baby wake up"

He jolted awake, literally shaking as he looked at Iris, realizing that the horrors that he just witnessed were simply a figment of his imagination. He swallowed, unable to find any words.  
She just hugged him, knowing his history, she didn't even dare question the origin of his nightmares "I'm here you know, if you ever want to talk to anyone, I'm more than happy to listen."  
But he didn't, he didn't want to talk about it, it would only upset her and he didn't want to ruin their last months together so he buried it inside of him and came up with an excuse. "You know... It's just that time of year again where my dad died and it triggered some nightmares"  
Iris nods, not wanting to push him to talk about anything more, believing him instantly. She smiled softly "Maybe a hot chocolate and some sleep in the arms of your wife-"  
"Goddess wife" He corrected her  
She shook her head, "In the arms of your "Goddess Wife" could make you feel a little better" She giggled softly and quietly "You can be really cheesy you know?"  
He looked at her with a smile "I know but you love it"  
She smiled widely at his cuteness "Yes I do"

She got up in her lingerie and decides against putting anything else on.  
He stared at her body and drooled a little  
She looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows "You like what you see?"  
He kept staring, the words drained from him  
"Seriously Barry?" She laughed "You've seen me naked a thousand times, what's a little lingerie?"  
He looked at her finding a few words, "You look better every single day"  
She rolled her eyes playfully and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen to make him a hot chocolate.

He played there alone in bed, thinking about everything that was going to happen, he could only tell himself how repetitive his worrying was becoming. He was always hopeful when it came to others but he could never find belief in himself, that's why he loved Iris and all of his friends, they always believed in him and never left his side, even when he pushed them away.

He thought and he thought until his train of thought was interrupted by Iris sitting down on his lap, he smiled at her.  
"Open your mouth" She instructed and he did exactly as she said. She slowly poured the hot chocolate into his mouth bit by bit. She put the glass down and hugged him after he finished. "I'll be here through everything, nightmares, grief, emotional breakdowns... I'll never leave you side and you can always lean on me for support, should you need it"  
He looked at her as if he fell in love all over again "I can't believe I ever got so lucky"

She hugged him and they fell asleep together again.


End file.
